An Unexpected Lie
by Thorina Wolfclaw
Summary: Thorina Wolfclaw daughter of Fili and granddaughter of Thorin Oakenshield who is married to a nephew of Saroman the white those two have a secret that has to be a lie. A Hobbit Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

A long time before the quest for Erebor and Smaug, Thorin fell in love with a dwarf by the name of Celestia. Celestia was a dwarf princess she and Thorin meet, it was love at first sight. They wanted to get married but Thror did not give them his blessing. But they planned a secret wedding and only Gandalf knew about the new couple. For 20 years they have been together. And over those 20 years they had one daughter they named Thori.

"Thori come and try this bow and arrow." Thorin was proud of his only child, Thror, Thorin's grandfather wanted a son and would made fun of Thori. "Father why is Thror so mean to me? He said I couldn't even hold an a-x." Thori cried, Thorin hugged his upset daughter, 'can't hold a knife' was an insult because dwarfs were very strong. "Well I have an idea why don't you practice different weapons and you can show him." Thori liked that idea, she tried the bow and arrow she couldn't pull back the string. She tried the sword but she couldn't left it, next was the ax she nearly tore off her arms. Thori was about to give up when Thorin gave her a knife. "Try to throw this knife at the dummy." Thorin showed her how to throw it when Thror came into the field. "Thorin how is the little princesses didn't I tell you she was mistake. Thorin was about to speak but Thori interrupted, "I will show you!" Thori threw the knife at the dummy and landed right where the heart was. Thorin was shocked but it was Thror who was really puzzled.

As she grew older her mother came very ill. Thori was 25 when her mother died, Thorin was heartbroken. "Thorin!" It was Thror Thrain's father. "A miner found this." He was holding and stone that was smooth to the touch. "I think Thori should name it." Ever since Celestia died Thori never talked much and always stood close to Thorin. "Thori?" "The Arkenstone." "I like it." But the days closed in and turned sour. Thror's love of gold grew and grew. Thorin and Thori watched him as he slowly parted from his family. Thorin's close friend Balin helped out around the kingdom. He was close to Thori, like an uncle. He would tell her stories about the old days.

When two men about Thori's age came into the throne room with a woman in their arms. "We ask your help. Our mother is hurt and do not know what to do." The one with blonde hair caught Thori's eye. Thorin replied, "Balin help her." A smile ran on both their faces. As Balin took their mother to his medicine room Thorin asked them their names; the blonde's name was Fili and his little brother's name was Kili. Thorin saw that Thori liked the older dwarf, "Thori can you help Balin?" Thori did what her father said. When Thori left he turned to Fili, "That girl that you like is my only child and you will not do anything unless I hear about it." Fili was polite and said, "Understood." About one month later Fili's and Kili's mother was dead, Balin said that she may have died in the night.

Over that month Thori and Fili have been meeting every night telling stories. One night that they were together Fili put his arm around her for the first time. "Fili you're different, I like that. Sorry if my father was mean to you." Thorin was outside the room hearing everything they were saying. Right when Fili was about to make his move, "What are you doing Thori!" "Father." "Fili, get away from my daughter." Thorin's sword was at Fili's neck; the blade dug deeper into his neck it started to bleed. Fili tried to comfort her but she found herself crying in Fili's arms. Thorin grew less attached to his daughter, and Thori and Fili were so close that they both asked Thorin for his blessing in marriage. Thorin thought about it for weeks and finally said yes. The wedding was amazing and everyone was there, Thori's dress was a dark blue with fur and Thror's king belt. Fili was in his armor and everything was going great. They had their kiss but when the first dance was done Thorin and Fili had a private talk that left Thori unprotected. "You will take good care of her and make sure you will always love her, make nothing ever ha." A scream interrupted him, it was Thori. Thorin and Fili ran over to see what was going on, "Thori's gone!" Kili cried to is brother. "Thorin, Thori had her throwing knife belt with her." Thorin shot Fili a look, how does he know? Thorin had his best dwarfs and tracking dogs to found Thori but nothing. "Fili, Kili there is no hope of finding her." Thorin lost all hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Thori woke up in a cell, she realized that her dress was gone and she was in armor but her knifes were there. An orc grabbed her and through her on the ground, she grabbed one of her throwing knifes and threw it one of the orc's necks. "Don't even bother." It was Azog said in the orc language, she knew everything that he was saying. "I heard you are very good at throwing knifes and combat. So show what you got!" The dark sky opened and she was in the arena with orcs staring at her on the dirt ground. "How about orcs first." An orc came out of a cage all in armor and large sword. Thori threw one of her knifes and the orc blocked it with its sword. The orc swung his large sword right at Thori and hit her leg which brought her to the ground, Thori stabbed the orc in the neck and he dropped. Black blood was all over her hands and knife. Everyone fell silent when Azog stood up and said, "Can you take the wargs!?" Two wargs came out and attacked her, she was beaten and tortured for hours and hours. All covered in blood and two thirds of it was hers, "You are good, bring out the changer!" Thori has heard of the changers; there are only one of each species exist. A white warg with flaming green eyes and black stripes came howling out. Thori could tell it was a girl. "Change her forever!" "Thori!" It was a voice of hope. It was Fili. "Hurry!" Azog said. The warg came full speed and rammed into her and pinned her to the ground. Fili saw his wife on the ground and he thought she was dead. Thori moved her hand around and Fili knew that she was alive. Fili cried "Thori!" The warg looked at Fili and bit down on Thori, Azog and all the orcs started to laugh. Thori felt rage in her and stabbed the warg and she threw herself at Fili's feet. The warg started to run toward Azog, Fili picked her up and ran. Thori and Fili both heard in their heads, "It is too late the poison in already in."

Fili and Thori both made it to the Blue Mountains, Thorin saw his daughter in pain and suffering and knew of only one way to save her. "She has to go to Rivendale, Thorin." Balin knew what was wrong with her. She was turning. "Fine we will go Fili, Kili, and Balin and I will go." Fili and Kili walked over to the door Thorin whispered in Balin's ear, "I'm only doing this for my daughter nothing else." When Thorin left the room Balin laughed quietly. It was a two week gallop to get to Rivendale and Thori barely made it alive. Thorin met Zeldia Celestia's mother who was an elf, and Thorin knew what that means. Thori was half elf, and Thori may die like Celestia did. Lord Elrond didn't even know what was happened to her. But three words described the whole thing she was turning. She was turning into something that no one knows, but Azog knew exactly what happened. The first night in Rivendale all was okay second night fine, but the third night was a nightmare. Thori changed when Fili was asleep, in her dream she changed. The next morning she told Fili about her dream, she was running through the woods and orcs was chasing her and she was shot in the heart by an arrow, but she just kept running then she stopped turned around and jumped and hit one of the orcs and woke up. Lord Elrond was puzzled at the dream, maybe she saw her death. "Thori do you remember anything more about the dream?" Lord Elrond asked, but before she could reply Fili said, "The pale orc said 'It's too late the poison in already in." Arwen Lord Elrond's daughter came in to see how Thori was doing. "Father may I speak to her alone?" Lord Elrond nodded at her and grabbed Fili and left. "Thori what happened? You can tell me not one else is here but me." Arwen's voice was as smooth as a flowing river. "On my wedding day I was taken away to a cell it was an orc cell. Azog the pale orc was attacking me with his wargs and orcs. Then he said 'Bring the changer'." "Did any of the blood get into your wounds?" It took a bit for Thori to find her strength to speak again. "Yes." Then Thori passed out, Arwen ran to find her dad. "Father! Father! I know what's wrong with her!" "What is wrong with her?" It was Gandalf, "She was bit by a changer a wolf changer." "Arwen, she could die. Where is she?" They were almost there when Thori screamed, "GANDALF!" When Gandalf opened the door Thori was no were in sight. "Gandalf is that her?" A black wolf was on the ground she turned and looked at them there was a golden stripe on both sides, and her eyes was a glowing blue. She charged them Arwen and Gandalf ran out and slammed the door shut. Thorin, Fili, and Lord Elrond ran to see what happened. "It happened, didn't it?" Lord Elrond was right she changed. Then they all heard crying, Fili opened the door and closed it behind him. Thori was on the floor crying Fili looked around and there was claw marks ever where. Everyone started to walk in, "I'm so sorry Arwen, and Gandalf I'm so sorry." Her crying started to get louder, and it sounded like a dog whining for its master. About a week later Thori was able to control her changing and was able to return to Erebor. Months later Thori had news to share, she was having Fili's child.


	3. Chapter 3

Fili was great with, but Thorin was not so pleased with his daughter. When Thori had her child it was a girl, and Fili named her Thorina, Thori loved the name. Fili went to the kitchen to get Thori a cup of water Thorin came in.

"Who do you think you are?" Thorin pinned him to the wall, "Are you taking an advantage over my daughter? Do remember what happened in Rivendale? If the same thing that happened to Thori is passed down to Thorina I don't what I would do to you."

"I hear you Thorin." Fili was about to pass out when Thori yelled, "Fili come see this!" Thorin let him go and he ran to Thori's room. Thorina had three silver stripes in her black hair. One on both sides and one on the top of her head.

"Thori look at your hair." Two golden stripes one on both sides was in her long black hair. This was Gandalf's first looking at the future queen,

"She has the three silver marks of a princess. But there is something that puzzles me. There are four claw marks on her that are silver." Thori looked at Gandalf and then looked at Thorina it was true. What have I done?

Thorina was ten when she and Fili was playing outside and she learned how to fight.

"Daddy? Why is it so hot out here I'm burning."

"We can finish this later." Thorina interrupted, "Daddy look a dragon!"

"You have one imagination."

"No daddy a real dragon and it's burning Dale!" Fili looked over and there was a dragon and was burning Dale.

"Thorina we have to, Thorina?" Thorina was holding a bird that was burned, "Daddy look, look what that Smaug did to my bird!" Then the bird's eyes closed, "Daddy!" Fili picked her up and the bird and grabbed his horse and galloped all the way to Erebor. With Thorina crying on his shoulder, "We are all most there hang in there, daddy will get you home." When they got to Erebor the dragon was already in the kingdom. Fili stopped the horse at the end of the bridge, Thori ran out covered in smoke. Then everyone else started to run out Thorin ran out with Thrain holding on to him.

"Thorin? Where do we go, wait look the elves!" Thorin called out to them but they turned around and left. The dwarfs walked for around 100 years and found a new home in the Blue Mountains. Thorina grew up not remembering what happened when she was little. Fili taught her how to throw knifes she was pretty good at it. She tried the a-x and nearly killed a poor crow. Kili taught her the bow and arrow she didn't really like it. She loved iron claws, it was her favorite weapon. King Thror wanted to reclaim Morei but the orcs got their first, Thori didn't fight because she pregnant. Fili and Thorina fought side by side with Kili and his bow. The pale orc was there killing dwarfs left and right, he decapitated the king and killed Thrain. Thorin fought him for hours and hours, his shield broke and there was oak branch on the ground, he picked it up and cut off Azog's hand. The dwarfs won but the dead was beyond the count of grief. Thorina went around to see if there was any survivors there was a boy about Thorina's age on the ground with an arrow in him. "Hold still this may hurt for a second." She said to him, she pulled out the arrow, and screamed.

"What is your name?"

"It's Cray, what's yours?"

"Thorina granddaughter of Thorin."

"Your highness."

"Don't I'm nobody my mother is next in line and they 'need to protect her."

"Hey that's better than the life I have or had. My family was killed by the dragon." Thorina hugged him and he hugged her, "Thorina who is this?"

"This is Cray." When she looked up her armor was stained with fresh blood.

"Take him way he needs help." Thorin started to walk away, "Thorin! You used an oak branch instead of your shield I give you the name Thorin Oakenshield."


End file.
